User talk:Hikaru89
Hello! Hi everyone! If anyone have any questions, critics, requests, or simply want to chat, feel free to leave a message and I'll reply asap. I'm a pretty cheerful and hiperactve person and very talkative, so I apologize already if I talk too much. ORZ. Please don't forget to use the signature buttom so I can go to your talk page to reply. Thanks ^^ Hikaru89 (talk) 01:27, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you everyone that supported me to become an Admin! I appreciate a lot! Arigatou Gozaimasu Messages (questions, suggestions, critics) Ano. Congratulations on becoming Naruto Couples Wikia Admin. I have a request, something I'd like to ask. Um. In the rules, you've stated art in the gallery....I was wondering if it'd be alright to add in my own fanart? Couse I make them and then delete them. An example of the art I can do is my Len picture on my wall...Anyway...Um yeah^^ That's it..Buffypet (talk) 16:12, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Heyy Hikaru^.^ Gomen. Don't mind me. But do we must add the owner's name onto the photo's name tag(Like in Gallery) I've tried looking for the photo's that originally come from deviant art and etc and blah blah blah. The thing is that the Gallery doesn't look as "pretty" anymores. *Sniff* *Sniff* Take a look at my work on the SasuSaku page. Mami-Chan (talk) 18:04, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *GASPS* How'd you do that? o..o Is there a shortcut on to doing it? Mami-Chan (talk) 02:12, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hai there hikaru-San><. Ano, I'm still new here so I was wondering if you could give me a few pointers?? Also I wanted to know if you were older than so i can address you formally :]. Gomen for disturbing you byeeee^^ (TotoroLover (talk) Hi, Hikaru-chan. Yeah, uhm, I just edited the Kakaanko page (because Kakaanko12 made one), but do we add cosplay into pages? I've never seen cosplay in any of our pages, and now Kakaanko has one. Okay, if you don't want it in, then you can take it out of the page! (Skygal648 (talk) 13:03, August 12, 2013 (UTC)) Hmm, Hikaru-chan, I wanna ask you a question about the thousand badges. What are they for? I just got one saying that I have 8,000 edits. I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN TO THAT FAR ON EDITS! I see that you have some. Yeah, because I have that weird badge now that I feel like I didn't earn them. Now I have as much points as you XD. P.S--Am I asking you too many questions? Sorry for you. Baka me. Thanks! (Skygal648 (talk) 00:15, October 3, 2013 (UTC)) Hello! Thank you for the welcome, and I sincerely apologize that I've broken some important rules. In all honesty I'd admit that I wasn't even aware of it, which is my completely my fault. Anyway, please feel free to let me know what I need to remove/modify in the GaaNaru page, if there's anything. Firecrawler09 (talk) 02:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Firecrawler09 please change that picture because I dislike obio naruhina everything is perfect but there are other images far better than that which is there so please let that image seems more tender than the left voice.jonathan uzumaki Random Talk Hello Hikaru-San. Thank you so much lol Yes, it's Len. He's my favourite Vocaloid ^^ I love your work on here^^ And I hope to see you around on the other Wiki's too Buffypet (talk) 15:41, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Hikaru-chan. I am writing this to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for helping me out making my first page (JiraTsun). I can't explain how much I thank you. Okay. Bye! (Skygal648 (talk) 22:45, August 4, 2013 (UTC I know! Same Here! It came out earlier then usual^^ That Chapter was saddening though> < I wonder if Obito is really himself atm. Because when Minato-sama called his name.. He called out his own name as if he wasn't sure.. I had a little fangirl moment when Sakura and Hinata were talking and then it shows Sasuke and Naruto talking.. Fishy.. Aha. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 19:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hikaru-san, thanks for welcoming me. (Pennycupcake (talk) 12:44, August 14, 2013 (UTC)) Hey, Hikaru-chan, my little sister just joined wikia. (Pennycupcake), and is...well...uh...she's gonna go on forever, so it might take a while to get used to her. She's also gonna follow me around on wikia. Okay, thanks for bearing with me! (Skygal648 (talk) 13:22, August 14, 2013 (UTC)) Hola! You can call me anything you want (as long as you respect me XD) (OrangeCandyPop (talk) 02:13, August 18, 2013 (UTC)) Hi there! I see you are the admin of this wiki, so congratulations! I've been waiting for someone to create a wiki page for Naruto couples. I may be new here but I have experience in other wikis mainly Fairy Tail Couples Wiki. There, despite are lacking number of active users, it's neat and follows a certain format. A table with all the information of the couple, on it's left side is a short description of it, next is the couples individual appearance and personality, after is their history, then their relationship with one another, next is their interaction with one another including moments in the OVA and movies, and finally the trivia about the two. The gallery is posted in another page with the scenes from the manga, anime, fan arts, and even arts from the creator himself. The contents would look something like this: *About Character A and Character B **Character A **Character B *History **Character A's History **Character B's History *Relationship *Synopsis **Part I ***Arc A ***Arc B ***Arc C **Part II ***Arc A ***Arc B ***Arc C **Movie ***Movie A ***Movie B **OVA ***OVA A ***OVA B ***OVA C *Trivia *References Hope this can come in handy. :) 02:14, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Suerte17 Hello there! I'm the founder and former admin of this wiki. I just wanted to thank you for taking on the role of administrator since I was so inactive. The wiki seems to be growing more and doing much better under your care. Keep up the good work! (: Suerte17 (talk) 21:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC) hypocrite capital H well well since my block has expired i will just use this chance to tell what a friggin hypocrite incompetent admin you are first off ,u gave me a warning because i was sarcastic a truly ridiculous reason to get a warning and everyone on community central agreed after i ranted about your hypocrisy..i dont think i deserved a warning for being sarcastic,i know what lines not to cross, and other users such as the troll who created the koteizu page crossed the line far more over and didnt even got blocked..thats just to prove what an incompetent you are then you showed again what an utter hypocrit you are when another user violated wiki rules by changing the profile page on naruhina page(i didnt knew that rule existed but whatever) u gave him a warning and after he broke the rules again,u decided not to block him because lets face it hes a naruhina fan yet u decided to block me after i've defended NS page against some troll that said NS is bullshit ..yes ive written her attitude stinks which is true if she goes bashing on other pages like that...she didnt even got a warning whatsoever,i was the one who got blocked which makes me think that if i would have written on NH page that is bullshit i think i would have gotten blocked for a month or permanently and i would have been called a troll i have no words to say what an insiduous hypocritycal incompetent admin you are...go ahead block me again at least who will give me more reasons to tell everyone on community central and narutopedia what a shitty admin you are ,though they already know what you did and they said they will avoid this wikia and they agreed with me that u are taking advantage of your powers and that your hypocrite Hello thank you, I'm a huge fan of Naruto.and I follow the Manga,and not the Anime because I HATE fillers,adore of Naruto Pairings, bay and Thanks.Rin (talk) 22:25, October 14, 2013 (UTC) NaruHina Profile Picture Polls Talk Hmm.. The NaruHina polls? I'm thinking of more that we pick the top 10 we like and then ask the users/editors to vote out of the 10 which one they like first.(Everyone gets three votes since we don't have a lot. Haha. But it's if you want to^^) And later, when everything is narrowed down, we pick the top 3 and put it on the poll on the main page asking Wikia Contributor's opinions. We should also set a deadline date as well. Like... NaruHina Profile Picture Poll- Vote your Favorite ( Oct 18-Oct25 ) Something like that. Haha. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 15:06, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Ahaha. I just added my 5 because I was interested in adding my own onto the poll. But no. We pick 10 photo's that we like and agree on( We can do this by e-mail so it will be more private ). And yes. I do agree that we should put Jonathon's since he was the one who started it^^ Maybe we can put it on the top 3 instead since he really wanted it to be the main one. So we can do Top 2 or Top 3 and just make it 4^^ ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 20:36, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hmm.. Hikaru-san. I think we should have a deadline date for the Naruto Profile Pictures. Since the amount is getting pretty large^^ When do you think we should go about deciding on it? ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 02:24, October 21, 2013 (UTC) You did? Ahaha. Gomen^^'' I'll check it out then. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 02:38, October 21, 2013 (UTC)'' Haha. Alright then Hikaru-san, I sent you my reply just recently. And no problem at all, I'm happy to help^^ Hey there,Hikaru-san! I'm currently in the process of making the favicon for our wikia,and I need your help in chosing the heart to put the Konoha symbol in. Do you have any preferences? Just send me the pic of a heart you want me to edit and I'll be done in no time! ^^ Harunoism (talk) 19:12, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Help Oh I see, then let me lend you a hand with this, I've no problem at all! Natsue (talk) 23:22, October 21, 2013 (UTC) No need to thank Hikaru-chan u v u/ --Natalieuciha (talk) 03:43, October 22, 2013 (UTC) hmmm so let me see if I've understood well and I'll translate it to spanish for him: You and SSK-chan will chose 10 pictures from the ones suggested by the users. And in a poll, people will have to choose 3 of them, to later be put in the big pool that will decide the profile picture right? But since Jonathan was the one to suggest the change, he will be allowed to add another picture to this last poll. I'm right? Natsue (talk) 00:14, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Great! Should I tell him in the profile picture thread or in his talk page? Natsue (talk) 01:11, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Well hikaru im sursprised u even going around looking what ive posted,i would sugest u doing something useful rather than that like contributing for the pages .i presented my situation on CC with almost exact words i used on your talk page,and nobody said i was rude,nor criticiezed me.and nobody said u did the right thing either.my intention with that message wasnt to make u look bad as u believe,i tried my luck with the iirc to unblok me.i could had opened a thread about it,but i didnt.but the whole discusion aboutme being rude yesterday i will sure bring it to CC.if they will that yes indeed i was rude i will apologize to everyone Sure thing i will copy and paste the discussion thats what i wanted to do in the first place.why i would waste their times?thats what threads are for,and im not forcing them to share their opinions. natalieuciha HI Hi Hikaru thanks for you comment and sorry for it the Copyright Act and I didn't know (talk) 22:59, October 23, 2013 (UTC)